ostrivfandomcom-20200215-history
Tips
Questions? Something to add? Let me know! @sixshotsniper Your First Year Starting A New Game begins in March 1721. You will have 1000 coins in your Treasury and 20-30 Villagers with enough food to last them between 20 and 22 months before running out. The first thing you will have to do is choose where to place your initial camp location. Choose a site that is near a forest (for wood and firewood), but also has clear open room to expand and is not too far away from water (you will need thatch and it will be easier to build Fishing docks later). On some maps, you will have to place your camp on a certain side of a river or body of water because all wagons and villagers will enter from a certain point on each map. When your village is first starting out, you will have a Camp center, nine residence tents, a Camp storage (with 1000 Iron, 1600 Nails, and 1200 Thatch), a Camp cart parking, a Well, a Camp fire, two log Benches. and a Resource stack of 10000 Wood. The Camp center will start with a Mayor and hiring 5 Builders. Building your first Production buildings Ostriv choose camp location.png|Choosing a camp location at the game start. Ostriv initial camp.png|The default layout of your new tent city village. Ostriv log benchs.png|The unique Camp fire and log Bench's that are found in the initial camp settlement. Ostriv house tent.png|A quaint house tent. Ostriv camp center.png|A brand new Camp center.|link=https://ostriv.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_center|linktext=Camp center The first thing you should do is place a Forestry in between your camp location and the nearest forest. This will allow you to produce logs, wood, and firewood, as well as clear trees for building. Next you will need a Thatchery, and a Clay pit. The Thatchery should be placed in between your camp and the edge of the nearest water source, preferably with reeds nearby. The Clay pit can go anywhere, but be mindful of where you place it because once you do, it will not be able to be moved again. Finally, you will need to build a Smithy to produce nails (A Charcoal pile is necessary to produce anything with the Smithy, placing two is recommended to cut out wait time). Queue all of this immediately when the game begins. Be sure to assign workers to the Forestry, Thatchery, and Smithy. Hire three workers (male only) at the forestry, then three women at the Thatchery. Keep four male Builders at the Camp center, and assign one male worker at the Smithy. Getting the first nine houses built and preparing for the future Building Costs Calculator You may now begin constructing Village houses. It is also at this point that you should begin placing wells. Build one well for every 4-5 houses to be on the safe side. It is recommended to build the houses all close together and near the center of your future village, but this is not necessary. You need to build nine houses as quickly as possible because you only have until December before Winter sets in and any families still living in tents move out. Do not bother constructing Farms or Fishing docks yet. If you get all 9 houses built before Winter, you may now start building Farms and Fishing docks so that your village can sustain itself once the initial food supplies run out. You may also want to build additional houses quickly to increase your workforce. One important thing to remember is that you need to build a Trading post before too long, else you will run out of Iron and be unable to produce nails, and unable to keep building. If all this is done immediately without wasting time in between construction of buildings, all nine houses should be completed sometime in September or earlier. Economy The village economy can be controlled from the Town hall. If you wish to keep your Treasury balance stable, use a low pay and cost economy like this one. Only change the Village house rent if you want to adjust your flow of income up or down. You will occasionally have to give Financial Aid to families if they run out of money, but this is preferable to a family accumulating massive amounts of wealth (>100 coins) and then all dying out, removing that money from your economy completely. Alternatively, you may set Market products price to 0% and Village house rent to 0.25. It is recommended to assign any jobs that can be worked by women as women only jobs; there are many jobs that cannot hire women and therefore to ensure the highest employment rate possible, no man should be hired in a role that a woman can fill. Trade Keeping livestock can be very profitable, particularly cows. If you maintain a Cowshed, Tannery, and Shoemaker's workshop (along with some fallow fields and hay dryers), you can get Milk and Beef, as well as Hides which can be turned to Leather and then Shoes which can be sold for a hefty profit at the Trading post. Keep in mind that the Tannery requires both Salt and Lime, which must be imported by the Trading post. Farming See Crops and Farm. Category:Meta